1. Field
The following relates generally to power level shifters, and more specifically to a compact high-speed and low-power level shifter for shifting voltage levels of two power rails.
2. Background
Typically, current-mode logic (CML) buffers are used for shifting power rail voltage levels within an electronic device. To achieve the voltage level shifts, the CML buffer requires a constant bias current and resistive loading. A constant bias current is disadvantageous because the circuit's continuous demand for current results in high power consumption. Also, due to the constant bias current, the achievable speed is limited unless more current is pumped into the circuitry, resulting in even greater power consumption. Resistive loading is also disadvantageous because it results in a large layout area.
Consequently, there exists a need for a voltage level shifter that is compact, high-speed, low-power and is capable of shifting voltages in either direction.